Le lituanien pour les nuls
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Parfois, Hannibal murmure des mots en lituanien. Las de ne pas comprendre, Will décide d'apprendre en cachette. Quand Hannibal comprend que Will trame quelque chose dans son dos, il en vient aux mauvaises conclusions et met en place une petite vengeance. Post S3.
**Le lituanien pour les nuls**

 **Note de l'auteur :** me voilà de retour, après la fin de Dark Paradise, avec ce petit OS plutôt léger et extrêmement graphique. Du fluff et beaucoup de smut, vous êtes prévenus ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

 _« Tant qu'on vit, on s'instruit et pourtant on meurt bête. »_

 _\- proverbe lituanien._

* * *

La première fois qu'Hannibal murmura des mots en lituanien à l'oreille de Will, ce fut durant leur sommeil alors qu'ils se remettaient encore de leurs blessures après la chute de la falaise. Ils avaient fui en Europe après avoir consommé Bedelia et se cachaient dans une maison parisienne en attendant de reprendre forme humaine. Le voyage restait flou dans les souvenirs de Will, mais assurément pénible. Hannibal ne guérissait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. La balle tirée par Francis Dolarhyde l'avait traversé de part en part sans toucher aucun organe vital, mais la plaie était tout de même conséquente, mettait du temps à cicatriser, et il lui arrivait de délirer quand il dormait.

La deuxième fois qu'Hannibal murmura des mots en lituanien à l'oreille de Will, ce fut pour le réveiller, en apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager la même couche. Au début, par nécessité. Ils surveillaient mutuellement leur convalescence. Ensuite, parce que c'était pratique. La demeure possédait bien une chambre d'ami, mais cette dernière n'était pas meublée, ce qui aurait obligé l'un d'eux à dormir dans le canapé du salon. Et finalement, cela était devenu un genre de routine entre eux, un arrangement tacite dont ils ne parlaient pas. Ce matin-là, Hannibal s'était levé tôt et avait tout naturellement préparé le premier repas de la journée, avant de le monter sur un plateau alors que son comparse somnolait encore. Le pansement sur la joue de Will contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux et lui donnait un teint maladif. La cicatrice ne serait pas belle à voir, mais il s'en remettrait. La blessure dans sa poitrine, qui avait presque perforé son poumon, le gênait encore pour respirer. Il s'étendait donc sur le dos, le haut du corps légèrement surélevé par des oreillers. Et parfois, il ronflait doucement.

La troisième fois qu'Hannibal murmura des mots en lituanien à l'oreille de Will, ce fut la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour. L'événement n'était pas prémédité, mais prévisible, inévitable et chaotique. La situation avait manqué de déraper à plusieurs reprises, lors de toilettes mutuelles, car leurs blessures ne leur permettaient pas de se laver seuls, alors qu'ils s'aidaient à s'habiller ou quand ils se surprenaient à se réveiller collés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment lequel des deux avait initié le baiser qui avait tout déclenché, mais cela importait peu. À la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, leur monde avait basculé dans la sueur, la chair et l'extase, sans qu'ils puissent ou veuillent l'empêcher. Tout comme leurs esprits, leurs corps s'harmonisèrent parfaitement, même si l'entreprise fut périlleuse, maladroite, ponctuée de gémissements de douleur et d'excuses susurrées. Ils n'en parlèrent pas, se contentèrent de l'accepter comme une partie intégrante de leur relation déjà singulière et exclusive, et cela s'inséra naturellement dans la dynamique de leur duo.

La quatrième fois qu'Hannibal murmura des mots en lituanien à l'oreille de Will, ce fut également la première fois où Will lui demanda ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Ils venaient de partager une nouvelle étreinte brûlante, emportée, passionnée, et restèrent étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes, avant que la question de Will brise le silence. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'obtint pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Hannibal donna une explication très évasive et changea de sujet. Le brun abandonna pour cette fois, mais se promit de résoudre ce mystère.

Au fil du temps, Will s'habitua à entendre cette mélodie si exotique et inconnue à son oreille dès qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais ne renonça pas à en décrypter tous les secrets.

Sa quête débuta dans la plus grande discrétion. Will attendit patiemment que leur quotidien s'étende à d'autres choses que manger, dormir, guérir et s'abandonner dans la luxure. Quand Hannibal fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements et entièrement remis, il trouva rapidement un travail à sa mesure. Leurs nouvelles identités leur permettaient également de s'inventer le passé qui leur convenait. Ainsi, le cannibale fut aisément embauché comme conservateur dans un musée, grâce à de prétendues références totalement fictives. Mais ses compétences en art, qui n'étaient pas feintes, dissuadèrent ses nouveaux employeurs de vérifier ses antécédents. Pour Will, cela prit un peu plus de temps, mais il fut finalement recruté comme professeur dans une faculté, pour donner des cours d'anglais pour psychologue. Et à l'image de son compagnon, ses réelles connaissances dans ce domaine lui permirent de se faire une place sans trop de difficultés. Son asociabilité et son malaise dans les interactions humaines venaient contredire son aisance à s'exprimer face à un amphithéâtre rempli d'élèves, et il acquit une réputation d'homme ténébreux et énigmatique après lequel soupiraient des étudiantes, et même quelques étudiants. Ce qui l'amusait et l'agaçait en même temps.

C'est brièvement après son embauche que Will commença à mentir sur son emploi du temps, pour passer une heure par jour à la bibliothèque universitaire à éculer chaque ouvrage qu'il pouvait trouver sur la Lituanie, sa langue et son histoire. C'était un petit mensonge sans conséquence et ces apartés devinrent le jardin secret de Will, un temps qu'il ne consacrait qu'à lui-même et à l'apprentissage de ce dialecte dont il ignorait tout.

L'entreprise fut plus ardue qu'il l'imaginait, le lituanien n'ayant rien en commun avec l'anglais, ou avec le français qu'Hannibal lui enseignait quotidiennement pour qu'il puisse gagner en autonomie dans les plus brefs délais. Le tout, additionné à la préparation de ses cours et aux corrections des copies, lui donnait une quantité astronomique d'informations à emmagasiner simultanément et il dut mettre en œuvre toutes ses capacités pour tenir le rythme. Jusqu'à ce que sa rencontre avec Karolina allège un peu son fardeau.

La jeune femme était une étudiante lituanienne en Erasmus qui, un après-midi de révision, remarqua le sujet des lectures de Will. Ce fut peut-être à cause du mal du pays ou du charme certain de son visage balafré illuminé par ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle vint naturellement s'asseoir en face de lui, avant de proposer son aide quand il lui expliqua ses intentions. Si elle fut déçue d'apprendre que tout ceci était dans l'unique but de plaire à Hannibal, elle n'en montra rien et ne se désista pas. Ainsi débuta une riche et efficace collaboration.

La première fois qu'Hannibal sentit le parfum de Karolina sur Will, ce fut un des rares jours où il rentra avant lui. Le brun n'eut donc pas l'occasion de prendre une douche en l'attendant. Ce détail ne vint cependant pas à l'esprit de Will et Hannibal décida de voir si cela se reproduisait avant d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Ses effluves pouvaient très bien venir d'une étudiante qui s'était attardée après le cours pour demander des informations complémentaires. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas.

La deuxième fois qu'Hannibal sentit le parfum de Karolina sur Will, ce fut un après-midi où il passa le prendre à la sortie de son travail pour l'emmener dîner en ville. Comme cela était dans sa nature, le cannibale devint alors suspicieux. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Will soit capable de s'abaisser à le tromper. Mais, s'il avait noué des liens amicaux avec l'une de ses collègues – une autre hypothèse plausible – pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas, quand il lui résumait ses journées ? Cette aura de mystère n'était pas pour le rassurer. Leur relation était encore instable. Forte de sa puissance et de sa nouveauté, mais affaiblie par un passé parsemé de cadavres et de trahisons. Et il devint rapidement évident que Will lui cachait quelque chose.

La troisième fois qu'Hannibal sentit le parfum de Karolina sur Will, il craqua et fit une chose qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas faire. Il espionna son compagnon. Cela commença par des appels téléphoniques inopportuns, à des heures indues où le brun était supposément en train de donner ses cours. Mais si Will trouva l'attention touchante, de prime abord, il lui signifia bientôt qu'il était rarement disposé à répondre, et Hannibal passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Durant ce temps, inconscient de la surveillance accrue dont il était la cible, Will continua à se rendre assidûment à ses rendez-vous linguistiques avec la jolie blonde. Il était tout à fait éveillé sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait et avait décidé de tirer parti de la situation, en agissant de manière quelque peu charmeuse, toujours sur le fil du rasoir, tout en donnant l'air de ne pas y toucher. À force de souffler le chaud et le froid, il déboussola la jeune femme qui se mit à espérer certaines faveurs de sa part, et donc, redoubla d'efforts pour l'aider dans l'apprentissage délicat de sa langue natale. C'est ainsi que Will eut la satisfaction de faire rapidement des progrès.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Hannibal pour découvrir l'activité clandestine de son compagnon, même s'il dut s'avouer, quand il le vit pour la quatrième fois pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une occupation aussi innocente. En revanche, comprendre ce qu'il y étudiait sans se faire repérer fut moins aisé. Il dut user de tous ses charmes auprès de l'archiviste, une femme austère qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et qui pourtant en paraissait dix de plus, pour connaître les titres des livres que Will empruntait. Ce fut également cette brave dame friande de commérages qui lui parla de Karolina. Le lien entre le prénom à la sonorité slave et le thème récurant des ouvrages lui apparut facilement et il sourit intérieurement en sentant son amour pour Will grandir un peu plus en son sein.

Hannibal décida néanmoins de mettre en place une petite vengeance. Le brun s'imaginait encore pouvoir le berner, malgré les leçons durement apprises de leur passé commun. Il allait de nouveau comprendre qu'on ne mentait pas impunément au Docteur Hannibal Lecter.

Will avait des points faibles qu'Hannibal connaissait dans les moindres détails, mais il y en avait un, récemment découvert, qui l'inspira grandement, une corde sensible qu'il prenait un plaisir non feint à pincer. Will aimait dominer au moins autant que lui. Un fait qui avait exigé très tôt quelques aménagements. Pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait immanquablement que l'un des deux finisse par céder les rênes à l'autre, en totale confiance. Un exercice dans lequel ils éprouvaient encore tous les deux certaines difficultés. Hannibal, en bon maniaque du contrôle qu'il était, ne lâchait pas prise facilement, et Will avait toujours des réticences à laisser son compagnon être entièrement maître de son plaisir. Mais cette guerre ne gâchait en rien leurs étreintes, au contraire, cela y ajoutait du piment. Et Hannibal se mit en tête de briser la résistance de Will.

Pour accomplir son dessein, il quitta plus tôt son bureau pour aller faire quelques achats très particuliers, non pas dans les boutiques de Pigalle, qu'il pensait vulgaires et tape à l'œil, mais bien dans un discret commerce de sa connaissance où il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Rien de très extravagant, Hannibal avait des plaisirs simples : un bandeau et des liens en soie rangés dans un petit coffret de bonne facture. Il n'était pas certain que son amant apprécierait, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et il était bien décidé à le convaincre.

Quand il rentra, Will venait d'arriver et se désaltérait dans la cuisine. Parfait, ce dit-il. Il dissimula habilement son achat dans son dos, l'embrassa brièvement et proposa un bain à deux. Nous étions vendredi soir et l'idée emballa immédiatement le brun, harassé par cette longue semaine. Hannibal partit devant, mit la baignoire à remplir et cacha rapidement son paquet sous son oreiller, avant de se déshabiller. Will le rejoignit bien vite dans la salle de bain et admira quelques secondes le corps élancé aux muscles secs de son amant, depuis le pas de la porte, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. L'eau était bien chaude, fleurait bon les sels et Hannibal s'immergea avec délice. Puis, il accueillit son compagnon contre son torse et entreprit de le savonner. Ces moments-là étaient précieux, ils en avaient gardé l'habitude même après leur guérison. Will avait rarement connu de choses plus agréables que de se laisser laver par quelqu'un que l'on aimait. La caresse de l'éponge était douce sur sa peau, la mousse parfumée, l'étreinte d'Hannibal réconfortante. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour dire une phrase en apparence parfaitement anodine.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Ce fut peut-être à cause du ton de sa voix, de sa façon d'appuyer certaines syllabes ou du silence qui s'installa ensuite, mais Will compris immédiatement.

« Tu sais, » dit-il.

« Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me le cacher longtemps ? »

« J'espérais te surprendre. »

« Et tu y parviens toujours. Quand j'ai saisi que tu tramais quelque chose dans mon dos, je m'attendais à beaucoup de scénarios, mais pas à ça. »

« J'imagine qu'il était utopique de me croire capable de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que je parle couramment ta langue. »

« Il te faudra des mois pour y parvenir, mais peut-être qu'avec une bonne motivation… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Will, intrigué.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer. »

« Tout le monde sait que faire un pacte avec le diable est toujours une mauvaise idée, Hannibal. Mais puisque tu me possèdes déjà corps et âme, je suis tout ouïe. »

« J'ai eu une idée. Si tu y consens, je t'aiderai à ma manière. »

« Et si ça ne me plaît pas ? » Le questionna Will, soudainement méfiant.

« Nous arrêterons et je n'insisterai pas. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas, Will. »

Le brun trouva l'affirmation très culottée, en se remémorant ce que son amant lui avait fait subir par le passé, mais ravala son commentaire. Après tout, ils avaient choisi d'aller de l'avant et de laisser tout ça derrière eux. Et poussé par la curiosité, il accepta, alors que les mains d'Hannibal remplaçaient l'éponge et se glissaient sous l'eau, entre ses cuisses, attisant son désir. Il s'arqua contre le torse dans son dos, tourna sa tête pour embrasser les lèvres mutines de son compagnon et soupira quand une poigne ferme se serra autour de son membre et que des doigts se faufilèrent plus bas. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus les rebords de la baignoire pour lui faire plus de place et les phalanges en profitèrent pour s'enfoncer un peu plus. Will n'aurait jamais imaginé aimer ça, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était le cas, qu'Hannibal avait la capacité de faire naître un besoin insatiable en lui, d'être possédé comme de le posséder. Mais ce soir-là, le ton fut donné, et quoi que le blond ait en tête, Will devrait s'y soumettre.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'une masse de chair suppliante et qu'il arriva à bout de patience, Will sortit hâtivement de la baignoire en entraînant Hannibal amusé par son empressement dans leur chambre. L'eau dégoulina sur le parquet et mouilla les draps, mais le brun le défia du regard de faire la moindre remarque. Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire en coin particulièrement carnassier. Venant de cet homme, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, totalement nu, cela le secoua d'un frisson d'appréhension. Will s'étendit sur le lit, dans l'expectative, et accueillit son amant dans ses bras avec envie. Ce dernier glissa une main sous l'oreiller où il avait dissimulé la boîte, l'attrapa et l'ouvrit sous le regard intrigué de Will. Il en sortit les pièces de tissu noir et commença par frôler la peau de son amant. La caresse de la soie le fit frémir, particulièrement quand elle s'enroula autour de son érection et effleura ses bourses.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? » Demanda Will.

« T'entraver avec l'un et te bander les yeux avec l'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas certain d'être très partant. »

« Souhaites-tu au moins essayer ? »

Conciliant, Will tendit ses deux mains, paumes vers le ciel et Hannibal fit un huit autour des poignets, avant de nouer la bande sans trop la serrer. Le nœud était simple, le brun le connaissait et saurait le défaire, ce qui le rassura. Son amant leva ensuite ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'attacha au montant du lit. Will se tortilla sur les draps pour trouver une position confortable et inspira profondément pour garder son calme, quand sa vision fut obstruée. L'étoffe fut liée autour de son crâne et le monde devint noir.

« Voici les règles du jeu : je vais te dire des phrases et tu devras les traduire. À chaque bonne réponse, tu seras récompensé. Mais, dans le cas contraire… »

Hannibal laissa volontairement sa sentence en suspens et Will déglutit bruyamment en comprenant enfin ce que son amant avait à gagner. Sa respiration devint lourde et sa peau hypersensible. La privation d'un sens amplifiait les autres et avoir du mal à situer son compagnon dans la pièce rendait son ouïe, son odorat et son toucher particulièrement efficace. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser là où les genoux d'Hannibal s'enfoncèrent, huma le musc de leur savon quand il se pencha près de lui, puis entendit le coulissement du tiroir de la table de nuit, le bruit d'un bouchon que l'on dévisse, suivi d'un long silence. Si bien qu'il sursauta quand des doigts enduits d'un liquide froid touchèrent son intimité. Le « cours » commença alors.

La première phrase en lituanien résonna à son oreille et il se concentra sur chaque mot, comme s'il pouvait en déduire le sens rien qu'à l'intonation. S'il avait pu voir son visage ou ses yeux, il aurait deviné sans peine, et il saisit alors le but de ce jeu. Privé d'une partie de ses capacités, il allait devoir s'appuyer uniquement sur son savoir récemment acquis. Autant dire sur pas grand-chose, car s'il avait fait des progrès remarquables, il se limitait encore aux élocutions d'usage, rien de très sophistiqué. Mais, au ton sans équivoque de la voix de son amant, Will se douta qu'il s'agissait du genre de mots qu'il n'avait certainement pas lus dans ses bouquins. Et bien évidemment, il échoua lamentablement.

« _Tick tock, time's up_ , » s'amusa Hannibal, en se munissant de la troisième bande de soie qui restait dans la boîte en velours. « Comme c'est dommage. »

Il enroula doucement le tissu autour de la base du sexe de son amant, en se gaussant du nouveau sursaut qui le secoua, puis se pencha sur lui pour le prendre soudainement en bouche. À ses yeux, Will était un mets des plus délicieux et il prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à le déguster. Le brun se cambra sur le lit en tirant sur ses liens et se dit que son compagnon avait une bien drôle définition de « punition ». Mais il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque et s'enfonça un peu plus dans cet antre humide et brûlant, gémit quand il sentit la gorge d'Hannibal se contracter autour de son gland et sa langue jouer de ses points sensibles. Déjà très éprouvé, le plaisir de Will monta rapidement dans son bas-ventre. Hannibal immobilisa fermement ses hanches et accéléra sa caresse, jusqu'à ce que Will se tende et perde son souffle. Il le relâcha alors et serra le lien, bloquant brutalement son orgasme. Le brun cria, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit et la vague reflua, le laissant terriblement frustré. Le petit rire d'Hannibal lui donna sérieusement envie de le frapper.

« Tu escomptes réellement que je parvienne miraculeusement à comprendre une langue étrangère en m'empêchant de jouir ? » Demanda-t-il, faussement rebelle.

Cependant, il ne tenta pas de défaire ses liens, prêt à relever le défi par pure fierté. Magnanime, Hannibal prononça une nouvelle phrase plus simple. Cette fois, Will en saisit quelques mots au vol, sans pour autant trouver le sens exact.

« J'ai compris les verbes « vouloir » et « prendre », il me semble. »

« Exact. Tu mérites une petite récompense pour ce progrès, » lui accorda Hannibal.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de l'intimité de Will, glissèrent aisément dans son corps, étirèrent ses chairs, jusqu'à toucher cette boule de nerfs qui le fit s'arquer de nouveau. La chaleur envahit encore le bas-ventre du brun qu'Hannibal aurait pu faire venir uniquement de cette manière, mais le tissu comprimait toujours son membre et le maintint inlassablement à la frontière de la délivrance. Son amant continua pourtant, en se délectant des délicieux sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres rougies de Will. Puis, il s'arrêta finalement, quand les gémissements se muèrent en plaintes et que le corps de son compagnon fut pris de tremblements. Il chuchota alors des paroles réconfortantes, l'embrassa doucement, caressa ses cheveux. Le brun se calma peu à peu et se détendit, éprouvé.

« Pourquoi ne vois-je aucune différence entre la récompense et la punition ? » L'interrogea Will, de sa voix éraillée.

La question fit rire le cannibale.

« Sais-tu que la souffrance et le plaisir activent les mêmes zones du cerveau ? Une chose fascinante, le système limbique. »

Évidemment, Will avait connaissance de ce fait et ne fut que plus irrité encore par l'attitude nonchalante de son compagnon. Mais, sans attendre de réponse, Hannibal prononça une nouvelle phrase et le jeu reprit. Une fois de plus, Will reconnut quelques termes basiques, mais ne saisit pas le reste. Il espéra néanmoins être considéré comme un bon élève, ce qu'Hannibal lui accorda dans sa grande mansuétude. Il souleva son bassin et le posa sur ses cuisses, avant de pousser ses genoux sur son torse, exposant ainsi son entrée ouverte et trop tentante pour qu'il y résiste. Il se pencha, y posa ses lèvres et y enfonça sa langue, avant de lécher les bourses pleines et tendues qui n'aspiraient qu'à se vider enfin. Will se tordit sur les draps, supplia, laissa échapper une larme de frustration et son amant agrippa fermement ses hanches, avant de le pénétrer brusquement. Son cri résonna dans la pièce et Hannibal le prit avec passion, comme il en avait envie depuis le début de ce jeu. La surstimulation avait rendu le brun si réceptif, dilaté, accueillant, que le cannibale se perdit en lui avec volupté, changea d'angle pour frapper encore et encore sa prostate, si bien que même le ruban toujours étroitement noué échoua à retenir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui goutta sur son aine. Il continua ainsi durement, délicieusement serré dans une fournaise aux muscles tressautant, jusqu'à ce que les supplications de Will deviennent incohérentes et qu'il pleure franchement. À ce moment-là, lui-même au bord du gouffre, il prononça une dernière phrase, trois mots que son amant reconnut aisément, malgré le traitement qu'il subissait, car ils faisaient partie des premiers qu'il avait appris dans un élan de romantisme.

« _Aš tave myliu._ »

Mais plutôt que de les traduire, il y répondit, en essuyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hannibal. »

Satisfait, ce dernier sourit en tirant lentement sur le tissu pour libérer enfin l'érection de son amant qui soupira de soulagement, avant de se tendre et de gémir sous les coups de reins qui redoublèrent de force. Il s'arc-bouta alors, en mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, et jouit violemment entre leurs corps soudés, avant de retomber sur le matelas telle une marionnette à qui l'on aurait subitement coupé les fils. Il fut à peine conscient qu'Hannibal continua à aller et venir en lui, avant de s'enfoncer une derrière fois en son sein. Il sentit alors les soubresauts du sexe profondément enfoui dans sa chair et la chaleur de la semence qui s'écoula en lui. Puis, son compagnon tendit un bras pour libérer ses poignets et il put lui-même retirer le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux. D'abord, la lumière agressa ses rétines puis, engourdi de la tête aux pieds avec l'impression étrange que le matelas allait l'avaler, il fixa Hannibal qui s'était étendu à côté de lui. Les paupières mi-closes, son regard paresseux détailla son corps en sueur et parcouru de frissons. Son amant se leva alors, disparut dans la salle de bain durant quelques minutes et revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède où trempait un gant qu'il essora, avant de le laver doucement.

« Ne serait-ce pas plus pratique de prendre une douche ? » Demanda Will, même s'il n'était pas très sûr que ses jambes puissent le porter.

« Le réconfort est primordial quand le psychisme est éprouvé de la sorte, » affirma Hannibal, en s'acquittant de sa tâche avec minutie.

Et Will, qui n'avait de toute manière pas très envie de prendre le risque de s'étaler sur le parquet, soupira de bien-être et se laissa faire volontiers.

« Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, » ajouta ensuite le blond, visiblement aux anges.

« Je peux être un élève très studieux si je m'en donne les moyens. »

« Certes, il est cependant hors de question que tu continues à fréquenter cette Karolina, sous peine de la voir atterrir dans ton assiette. »

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Docteur Lecter ? » Le provoqua son amant.

« Nourrir les faux espoirs de cette jeune femme est très irrespectueux, Will, » répliqua le cannibale, en ignorant la précédente remarque.

« Si je consens à l'éconduire, me donneras-tu d'autres cours comme celui-ci ? J'ai l'impression que j'apprends plus vite avec une bonne motivation. »

Hannibal sourit en coin, grandement amusé par cette joute verbale.

« Je m'en voudrai d'être responsable de ton échec, je me dois donc d'accepter ton offre. »

« C'est si généreux de ta part de te sacrifier ainsi, » railla Will, alors que son compagnon retournait dans la salle d'eau pour ranger la bassine.

Quand il revint, le brun somnolait déjà sur la literie défaite. Hannibal sourit, s'allongea contre lui et rabattit le drap sur eux, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Dès lundi, Will retrouva Karolina et lui expliqua que son compagnon avait découvert la supercherie avant de proposer de s'occuper de la suite de son apprentissage. Si elle fut déçue et un peu triste, la jeune femme accepta sa défaite en bonne perdante et, par la même occasion, sauva sa propre vie sans le savoir. Will, de son côté, se découvrit une soudaine passion pour les langues étrangères, et Hannibal, qui en parlait couramment sept, en plus du lituanien, lui assura qu'il les lui enseignerait toutes, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
